Rotten Girl's Damage
by SteelDolls
Summary: Miku, Kaito, Luka. Miku loves Kaito, but he won't say "I love you" back. But then he says it to Luka. Luka... As per the title may indicate, this fic contains Yandere Miku, graphic violence, mild gore, and snuff. Blatant props in this story to songs "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" and "Scissorsroid." This is an author's venting fic.
1. Chapter 1

Miku smiled cutely at her Kaito doll and held it way up over her head as she lay back on her comfortable bed.

"I love you, Kaito! I can't wait to see you again today. What clothes will you wear this time? Will there be a scarf today, or a black choker?" Miku hugged the doll tight to her chest and smiled brightly. "Ahh, every day I look forward to seeing you, is a good day! You don't even have to do anything, just existing is enough to make me happy," Miku enthused to her doll's unblinking eyes, snuggling close with the toy and imagining with a blush that she was hugging her beloved brother Vocaloid.

Miku's eyes looked to the clock on the wall. 7:30 a.m., was it late enough? Would Kaito come for breakfast soon? Miku couldn't wait to start her day by looking at his wonderful face and hearing his lovely voice saying, "Good morning, Miku."

Miku swung her legs out over the bed and sat up quickly, now growing anxious to see the blue-haired Vocaloid. She smiled and tucked the doll carefully back into her bed, patting it on the head and touching its blue hair reverently for a moment before she lifted her fingertips away from it.

"Now, you just get some good rest there, Kaito," Miku giggled a little at her address to the doll, "And I will go get us some breakfast! You can keep my bed warm." Miku giggled again, imagination running wild with the desire that maybe someday, the real Kaito would keep her bed warm. Miku's face blushed hotly at the thought, but it pleased her so much that she filed it away for future reference, anyways.

"Hee hee, I'm shameless!" Miku pronounced grandly to the air as she opened her bedroom door and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She took swift steps towards the dining room, hoping that she wouldn't be waiting long before her secret crush arrived at the table.

Miku seated herself in the empty dining room; the first one to arrive this morning. She kicked her feet back and forth in boredom and anticipation, and waited quietly with an unusual patience she rarely otherwise displayed. Her efforts soon paid off though, as a sleepy, bed-mussed haired Kaito wandered into the room with a loud yawn and a stretch of his arms over his head as he tried to wake up. Miku noticed the movements of his slim, toned muscles with admiration as Kaito stretched. Noticed the adorable bedhead, and was secretly thrilled.

"Good morning, Kaito!" Miku piped up cheerily, her mood great for seeing her beloved one. She stopped kicking her legs immediately, and settled her feet quietly down flat onto the floor under her chair.

"Ah, good morning, Miku," Kaito greeted, pulling out a chair and flopping down onto it, slightly exaggerating his tiredness, and running a slim hand through his blue locks, as if to try to tame its present wildness. Miku stared with pleasure, imagining herself touching that beautiful, shining hair. Imagining how soft it would feel, and the slight scent of Kaito it might leave on her fingertips when she was done touching it.

"Ah, your hair is a little mussed, isn't it, Kaito?" Miku smiled prettily and used her comment as an excuse to continue to look at the bluenette. "Did you go to sleep with wet hair?"

Kaito laughed sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair again. "Yeah, I did. And now it doesn't want to behave. You want to fix it for me, maybe? Nothing I do works, when it's like this."

Miku's heart throbbed in her chest at Kaito's words, but she tried not to show her intense excitement. Instead, she just smiled quietly again and cheerfully said, "Sure! Let me see what I can do!"

Rising up out of her chair, Miku walked over next to Kaito. Her hand trembled a little as she reached out to touch his hair. Kaito closed his eyes, and Miku stared at his peaceful, beautiful face. He looked like he was waiting to be kissed.

Miku blushed and brushed the tips of her fingers against Kaito's blue hair, thinking 'Oh,' to herself in an indescribable pleasure at the sensation of ruffling his hair. It was as soft as she imagined, and tickled her skin slightly. Miku carefully ran her fingers through it again and again, savoring the sensation as she tried to correct it into its normal style.

Several long moments passed, and Miku didn't want to stop touching Kaito, but she knew that if she continued much longer, he would suspect something was up. Miku regretfully moved her hands away from that wonderful, lustrous hair, and smiled down at Kaito, whose face was still a mask of peace and serenity.

"I think that fixed it, Kaito," Miku said softly. Kaito opened his eyes and looked at her. His blue eyes looking into hers was another wonderful treasure she got to experience this morning. Miku felt like the luckiest Vocaloid in the world to have these experiences with her beloved Kaito.

"Thanks, Miku," Kaito's incredibly sexy, easy smile graced her with its presence, and Miku almost sighed out loud in joy at having it directed at her.

"Any time!" Miku replied, and hoped that Kaito would take her up on her offer. Maybe tomorrow morning, even... Miku would love that!

"You're smiling, Miku," Kaito noted, his own smile lingering as he regarded his younger sister Vocaloid.

"Hehe... you just make me happy, Kaito!" Miku had to confessed with a bright grin.

"You make me happier," Kaito said unexpectedly, smiled at Miku, and gave her a peck on her cheek. Miku's cheeks flushed crimson and she gaped at Kaito for a moment. Kaito tilted his head slightly and grinned for a moment, then got up from the table to get himself some breakfast.

"K... Kaito!" Miku called out as the bluenette began to walk into the kitchen. He turned halfway and waited, listening. "I love you!" Miku blurted out, utterly daringly. But the situation, the circumstance... she couldn't keep it bottled up inside. Would Kaito say he loved her too, like he said so many times in her mind, while she was laying in bed and hugging her Kaito doll?

Kaito blinked, then blushed a wonderful blush. Miku stared at it, her heart fluttering in joy at seeing that sight, her hopeful expectation making her heart feel an indescribable sensation. Kaito smiled a little and glanced at the ground, but didn't say anything, instead turning to go into the kitchen.

Miku's heard was pounding in her chest. What did that mean? Did Kaito love her, but was too shy to say it? Miku loved Kaito so much, so, so much. She felt in her heart that because of her intense love for him, and because of the kind way he always interacted with her, that he must feel some good feelings towards her too, right? Miku's fingertips lightly touched against her cheek where Kaito had kissed it. Her face blushed bright red again, and a silly smile plastered itself all over her face.

Best. Morning. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

There were drawings and photos scattered all over the living room carpet. Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Gakupo sat in the middle of the mess, pouring over their fond memories. Miku looked mainly at the images that had Kaito in them, smiling in happiness as she remembered different times they had spent together, either with or without their sibling Vocaloids present. She was looking at one particularly memorable photograph as her pink-haired, soft-spoken sister, Luka, walked in the room.

"Hi, Luka!" Miku cheerily greeted her sister Vocaloid, who smiled back.

"What are you all doing? Looking at pictures?" Luka sat herself next to Kaito, who was currently working on drawing a picture of Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Meiko, and Gakupo. "Oh, is that a drawing, Kaito? How come I'm not in it?"

Miku watched Luka as she leaned a little too closely to Kaito, and felt a twinge of annoyance and jealousy. Miku wondered if she could use the same excuse to hang over Kaito, too, and maybe Kaito would stop drawing and wrap his arms around her... Miku smiled at the ground as her imagination ran away with her.

"I will add you in there, too, okay, Luka?" Kaito smiled gently at the pink-haired beauty, not seeming to mind her proximity in the slightest.

"Oh! Thank you, Kaito! I love you," Luka enthused in her quiet, low voice, and hugged Kaito spontaneously. Kaito smiled a silly smile and returned the hug.

"I love you, too," Kaito said in reply before letting Luka go from his arms.

Miku's face froze. Her head raised and she stared at the pair, sitting comfortably right next to each other. Stared at Luka's smiling face, at Kaito's happy face. Watched Kaito as he began to draw Luka into the picture, right next to the drawing he had done of himself.

Miku got up jerkily, without saying a word, and left the room. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cool water. As she raised it to her lips to take a sip, she noticed that her arms were trembling. There was a strange feeling in her chest. Something hurt.

Out of nowhere, hot, hot tears filled up Miku's eyes. She was astonished at herself as the tears spilled over, rolled down her face, and splattered against her hand and her clothes. 'Kaito doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He loves Luka.' The words appeared in Miku's head, and the pain in her body increased. It felt like some sort of damage being done, but Miku couldn't understand, couldn't figure it out. All she knew was that something was hurting, and it was hurting badly.

"Miku?" A soft, low, feminine voice asked. Miku looked up through her tears to see Luka standing there in the doorway. Luka's eyes opened a little wider as she noticed Miku's tearful counternance. The pink-haired Vocaloid stepped into the room and gave Miku a quick hug.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Luka asked, sounding concerned. Miku's heart throbbed again. Luka was so nice, was so nice.

"It, it's nothing. It would just sound stupid, even if I told you," Miku whispered through her tears, feeling lower than dirt. How could she confess her love of Kaito like this? Luka frowned slightly, her pretty pink lips going into a pout.

"I don't want you to cry, Miku," Luka said after a moment of silence. Miku felt like Luka really cared, and that just made her feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to calm down and stop crying." Miku wasn't sure she could actually stop at this point, but she wanted to thank her sister Vocaloid for being so kind and caring, and she really, really didn't want to explain the reason for her tears. How petty would it sound? 'Kaito loves you but not me,' Miku could imagine saying the words, and they made her feel ashamed. Not just because she wasn't worthy of Kaito's love, but because she didn't want to admit the painful truth that she wasn't worthy. But Luka was worthy.

Miku didn't want to feel this conflicted, hurtful jealousy. She didn't wish Luka ill, she didn't wish Kaito ill. Miku liked both of them, quite a lot. They both deserved to be happy. But Miku wanted to deserve to be happy, too. Miku remembered earlier that morning, when Kaito had kissed her cheek. She had thought it was the best day in the world from that happening... until just now.

"Please. For me," Luka softly said and released Miku from her hug. Miku turned her eyes downwards, feeling even more lonely as Luka let her go from her arms. The feelings bubbled up and up in Miku's chest, and in a sheer moment she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Luka... I'm not fine! I don't think I can stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Miku felt a fresh flood of tears, and a rapidly growing feeling of helplessness and agony that was crushing her heart. "I... I don't know what to do! Luka, please... please help me!" Miku cried into her hands, her slim shoulders shaking as she was overcome by sudden emotion. Maybe it was stupid to ask your love rival for help, but Miku felt so overwhelmed. She just needed an ally. Miku waited for Luka to respond, and slowly managed to raise her teary eyes from her hands to look back up at the pink-haired Vocaloid.

But Miku was alone in the room. At some point during Miku's outburst, Luka had quietly left. Something in Miku's heart felt like it twisted as she heard Luka laughing quietly from the other room. Luka's laughter was joined by Kaito's voice, also laughing quietly, from a distance.

Miku clenched her hands together as her heart began to hurt even more. She walked woodenly away from the kitchen, away from the living room, not even saying goodnight to everyone because her face was covered in shameful, hurting tears, and even if she asked for help... even if she asked for help...

There was no one left to comfort her.

Miku walked to her room and quietly opened her door, closed it behind her. The room was dark, but she didn't turn a light on. Her Kaito doll was still snugly tucked into her bed. She stared at it, and her heart wasn't comforted by its sight. She didn't want to touch it, so she lay down at the foot of the bed, far away from the doll, and stared around at her room.

There were a lot of mementos there. Pictures of herself and Kaito. Trinkets, souveniers that they had bought. Her treasures. There were pictures of the other Vocaloids too. Len, and Rin... and Luka. Miku stared at all of these, seeking desperately for something that would comfort her, but there was nothing. Everything left her with the same empty feeling of tight pain in her chest.

Miku looked back at the doll, which had always, always comforted her when she was down. The doll that reminded her of Kaito. Of Kaito... who didn't love her. Of Kaito, who said to Luka, "I love you, too." Of Kaito, who kissed her cheek after she had touched his beautiful blue hair with her fingers, fixing it. Of Kaito, who she loved the most out of everybody, despite everything. It hurt. It hurt, and badly.

There was nothing to comfort her, and she couldn't sleep. Miku cried, cried and cried and cried, until her cheeks were raw from her gently wiping the tears off of them, until her eyes were bloodshot, her face was puffy, and she felt like she wanted to vomit, to curl up in her bed and die there.

The Kaito doll stared down at her from the head of her bed and watched silently, not offering any comfort, for hours, as Miku cried helplessly, as quietly as she could.

...Something hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku stared blankly up at the ceiling. At some point, she had fallen asleep. But waking up to a new day didn't give her the usual energy of a fresh start. She had nothing to look forward to. Her eyes refused to roam around her room like they usually did. They refused to touch upon her treasures, her pictures of herself and Kaito. Her chest still hurt, badly. Her face hurt, too. The raw places where she had wiped away her tears were red, and, Miku was sure, looked quite ugly.

Miku didn't want to get up. She didn't want to get breakfast. She wasn't even sure she could eat, her stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. And if she went to breakfast, Kaito was sure to be there. Miku, for once in her life, did not want to see the handsome bluenette's face.

As Miku remembered Kaito's smile at Luka from yesterday, fresh tears sprung up in her eyes. Miku scolded herself, as if being hard on herself would stop the pain in her heart. 'This is stupid. Crying over somebody you love not loving you back is stupid.' Miku kept crying though, so she thought to herself, 'Well, I guess this just means I am REALLY stupid, then. Because this REALLY hurts.'

After a while, Miku's tears slowed again, and she wondered fleetingly if anyone would come bother her in her room due to her missing breakfast. She wondered if she wanted anyone to. But no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't figure out whether she cared about anything, anymore. Miku's mind whirled around lazily, accusing herself of being stupid, coming down on herself for being useless, of being worthless, of being unworthy of love.

Miku stared at the Kaito doll unblinkingly for many long moments, then slowly, unhappily sat up on her bed, and turned her computer on, hoping that something unexpected would present itself to comfort her. She cringed away from the desktop picture of herself, Kaito, and the rest of the Vocaloids, all smiling and making V-signs for the camera. She opened up her internet connection and browsed with blank eyes that flinched whenever one of Kaito's songs was suggested as an option to listen to.

Miku's eyes caught on a random title, "You're a Worthless Child," some English cover that was done by one of the lesser known Vocaloids, who her own Master didn't have in this household. It felt almost like it was a message for her, so she clicked the link, and allowed the song to play over her ears.

It felt oddly comforting, in a way that wasn't really comfort, but more like, an admittance that she was no good. Miku held the words close to her heart and tried to soothe her great hurt with a new, smaller hurt. She clicked "auto-repeat" on her media player and lay back down in bed, staring again at the ceiling, and letting the vicious, but beautiful, words of the song wash over her and distract her from anything but feeling bad.

She listened to the song obsessively on repeat for hours, every once in a while breaking back down into tears, until finally, finally, she felt like she was hollow inside, and the tears stopped coming. Eventually as she stared at the ceiling and listened to the soothing music, she closed her eyes in what she wanted to be defeat or acceptance but... it wasn't there.

The pain wasn't gone, but her body was starting to repress it. Instead, she felt a hollowness that resounded with the memory of the intense, unyielding pain her mind was now trying with everything it had to ignore. It felt like something had been damaged in a way that she didn't really have a grasp on.

Someone was knocking on her door. Miku didn't bother getting up or pausing the song playing on her computer, instead just calling out through the door, and hoping vainly that her cracking, hoarse voice didn't sound too obvious that she had been crying. "Who is it?"

"It's Meiko!" A friendly voice called back through Miku's door. "Do you want to come out and play?"

Miku would normally have smiled at the silly words coming from the normally relatively-adult acting Meiko. But she couldn't make her lips form the right shape.

"Uh, maybe, in a few minutes," Miku replied, feeling lethargic, but not wanting to make Meiko feel bad or wonder about Miku, by rejecting the offer of her companionship.

"Okay, I'll be waiting! I'm going to cook, you like bacon, right?" Meiko called back, and not waiting for an answer, continued, "I'll be down in the kitchen, come down when you're ready!"

Miku made a sound as if to express her consent, but didn't know if she could get the energy to get back out of bed. Miku just lay there instead, for many long, long minutes. After some time, she roused herself in a lackluster manner, knowing that she had to at least make an appearance for Meiko's sake. Miku left her room, not looking back at any of her knick-knacks or pictures, and leaving the music playing in the background.

Miku stopped in the bathroom and splashed cold water over her face many times, hoping that the cool liquid would bring down the swelling and redness of her face under her eyes to the point where Meiko wouldn't ask about it. She dried her face with a towel gently, feeling the discomfort of the raw places on her cheeks when she touched them. Miku left the towel on the towel rack and walked down to the kitchen.

Meiko was nowhere to be seen, but the smells of food were coming from the dining room, so Miku followed them, her stomach churning and feeling terrible. She wondered how she could politely turn down the offer of food, when Meiko had so clearly made something specifically so they could eat together. Miku hadn't had breakfast, and now it was well after lunchtime. Miku wondered if Meiko had noticed her absence at the table, and that was the reason why.

"Ah! There you are! I wondered if you were coming," Meiko pleasantly greeted Miku, her eyes looking at Miku's face, but apparently either Miku's efforts with the cold water had worked, or Meiko was sensitive enough not to pry. "I made bacon and eggs. You like the way I cook them, don't you?"

Miku nodded somewhat stiffly, trying to appear normal, for Meiko's sake. "Um, thank you, that was so nice of you." Miku stated lamely. Meiko didn't seem to notice her lack of energy though, and just smiled back, pushing a set of silverware across the table to the plate she had set out for Miku.

"I like eating together with you," Meiko admitted with an uncharacteristically shy smile. Miku tried to smile back, and though it felt funny, her face obeyed this time.

'Maybe, if I fake it, it will take hold, and I'll be fine again,' Miku thought, then shook her head a little as she considered how unkind that sort of thinking was.

She really did appreciate Meiko's kindness, but she remembered Luka's kindness too. Followed by Luka abandoning her in the kitchen last night as she cried into her hands. Abandoned her, to go laugh with Kaito, who loved her... Who loved Luka, not Miku. Miku sighed unhappily, feeling even more of her energy drain at the vicious circle of thoughts.

"That was a heavy sigh, Miku," Meiko noted, her fork pausing in midair, still filled with steaming hot scrambled eggs. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really," Miku glumly addressed her own eggs, not wanting to lock eyes with Meiko. Not wanting to explain, or even to think about it. She just wanted to pretend, and have the bad feeling in her chest go away. To not have to experience the sharp unhappiness she was feeling.

"Well, okay," Meiko let it go with that, and watched Miku until Miku reluctantly picked up her fork and speared some eggs of her own. Miku tried not to make a face at the uncomfortable taste and sensation of eating, not wanting to insult her sister Vocaloid, who had gone out of her way to be nice to Miku.

"What do you think? Do I get a gold star?" Meiko asked with a slight smile as Miku chewed and chewed her same mouthful without swallowing it. Miku looked back up, swallowed uncomfortably, and tried another little awkward smile.

"Yes, it's delicious. Thanks, Meiko. You are such a good cook," Miku complimented her, but her compliments lacked energy. Meiko seemed pleased anyways, and Miku was encouraged to try another bite of the "breakfast" that was in front of her.

Meiko began to chat about random things, and none of them were about Kaito or Luka, so Miku began to relax slightly as she listened, and responded at the appropriate times. Miku's stomach stopped protesting as much, though she still felt nauseous. After a while, Miku's wooden smile came easier, though it didn't feel much more genuine, and her responses started to mirror her usual energy just a little bit more.

But Miku felt exhausted, so after the conversation had gone on for some time, and even though she was feeling a little less awful for Meiko's company, she excused herself, saying she wanted to go lay down.

"Oh, okay," Meiko said, and allowed Miku to pack up her dishes, bring them to the sink, and walk back towards her own room. "I hope you feel better," Meiko called out after her, softly, as Miku walked down the hallway. It felt empty to Miku, but was comforting in its own way, so even though Miku didn't turn to say thanks, she held the words close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku avoided everyone else in the house for the rest of the day. Especially she avoided Kaito. The mere thought of the bluenette made her chest hurt more. She listened to the song on her computer on repeat, quietly used the bathroom down the hall when she needed to, and drank from the faucet instead of braving the kitchen or dining room.

In the bathroom, Miku splashed more cold water on her face and washed her hands again and again and again, feeling like they still weren't quite clean, and washing them once, twice more, before giving up and drying her hands again on the hand towel. But then she had a second thought, and washed her hands a few more times, drying them once more, before going back into her room to sit with her aching depression.

As night fell, Miku just lay like a doll on her bed, ignoring the calls to dinner, and staring at nothing in particular. She wondered if she would be able to sleep tonight, and closed her eyes as if making a wish to go to sleep and not to wake back up to this uncomfortable, damaged feeling.

Miku's wish was unexpectedly granted, at least in part, as she woke the next morning, surprised that she had actually fallen asleep. The music was still playing, and she sat up stiffly and clicked it off. Her chest still hurt just as much, but she felt less trepid to interact with Kaito this morning. Maybe... Miku wasn't sure where the hopeful thought was going, but she realized that her feelings for Kaito hadn't changed simply due to his apparent rejection of her feelings towards him.

Miku looked down at herself and realized that she had slept in her now-very-rumpled clothes. Making a decision, she picked up a new set of clothes, including a cute miniskirt that Kaito had complimented once, and set out to take a hot shower. While she was in the bathroom, she dumped her dirty clothes into the clothes hamper.

The warm water felt nice, and Miku started to feel optimistic, despite herself. Maybe Kaito would surprise her today, and suddenly tell her that he didn't just love Luka, he loved Miku, too. Miku's heart still felt very uncertain, but she was sure of one thing: No matter what he did, Miku still loved Kaito with all of her heart. No matter how damaged that heart felt like it was becoming.

Turning off the water, Miku quickly dressed, put her hair up in its signature teal twintails, and brushed her miniskirt with her hand. Miku tried to smile in the mirror, and it didn't look too fake. Nodding to herself as if satisfied, she left the bathroom and walked to the dining room, to meet everyone in the midst of their breakfast.

Miku spotted Kaito right away, but he didn't notice her or look back. There was the movement of air behind Miku, and Kaito's eyes were trained there, a smile on his face. Luka walked by Miku, ignoring her, and smiling at Kaito as she greeted him good morning.

Miku's eyes widened as Luka walked by without saying a word. Without an explaination of having left Miku alone in the kitchen while she was crying the other day. Without even a glance, or a good morning, without a hug... as if Miku were nothing. Kaito didn't notice her either, his eyes trained only on Luka as Luka bent over and gave Kaito a soft little kiss on one of his cheeks, making them turn red as he blushed in pleasure at the attention.

Miku's eyes narrowed slightly as she felt a near-physical sensation of something twisting inside of her body. Miku sat down quietly amongst the Vocaloids at the table, watched Luka as she continued to joke with Kaito in her quiet voice. Continued to flirt with Kaito, while Miku watched. Miku caught Luka's eyes glance towards her briefly, then caught the slight, almost unnoticable smile that Luka gave her, before Luka's eyes returned to Kaito's face, dismissing Miku and her feelings utterly.

Luka was a fake. The twisting feeling inside of Miku moved again, with those thoughts. She was putting on a show. She didn't care about Miku at all. It had all been an act, to pretend to be sweet. And Kaito was clearly buying it. Even Miku had bought it, right up until that instant. Miku stared at Luka's smiling, laughing face.

A sudden burst of adorable laughter from Kaito distracted Miku's attention, and she felt her heart throb. His beautiful face was in a wonderful expression, and Miku felt strongly her continual love for the blue-haired Vocaloid.

'I didn't mind that Kaito loved you, Luka. I just want him to love me, too. And I'm not angy that you love him back. But you're completely fake. You're a traitor. You pretended you cared about me. But you knew how I felt the whole time, didn't you? Your being nice was all an act, and Kaito is now falling for it in the same way that I did.' Miku's eyes narrowed slightly more, as she pieced everything together. It was like puzzle pieces falling into place.

Luka and Kaito rose from the table, together, and Kaito finally noticed Miku's presence. He raised a hand in greeting, giving her a little wave and a slight smile. Miku smiled back, despite herself, and waved back, encouraged by the attention from the one that she loved. Luka pretended not to see Miku, and just hung onto Kaito's arm as they walked away, still chatting to him in earnest. Miku's heart felt still at the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good night, Kaito," Luka's soft voice sounded in the hallway outside of Miku's door. Miku peeked through the crack in her partially open door to watch Kaito's smiling face as he closed the door behind Luka.

The pink-haired girl had been dogging Kaito all day, as if throwing it in Miku's face. As if gloating that /she/ had Kaito's love and attention, and Miku didn't... despite the fact that Miku's love was pure and Luka's was the love of a faker and a traitor.

Miku's eyes trailed after Luka as she stepped down the hall lightly and went into her own room, closing the door softly behind her. Miku closed her own door quietly too, and sat on the edge of her bed. Her hand went automatically to the Kaito doll that, as usual, decorated her bed.

The doll stared unblinkingly up at Miku as she ran her fingers through its blue hair. But it was okay, her own eyes were glazed over with the thoughts that occupied her, and she didn't mind or even notice that the doll's gaze was not as lovely as the real Kaito's.

Miku stroked the doll again and again, lost in thought, until suddenly her fingers snagged on something, and she looked down to see that a knotted thread had been pulled out of the doll. She smiled a little, and set the doll down on her bed, rising to get a pair of long, sharp scissors from her desk drawer. She sat back down and carefully pulled the thread to one side, snipping it effectively.

The scissors glinted dully in her one hand as her other held onto the Kaito doll. They really were sharp. She used them to trim her hair, sometimes, when she would get a split end, and was always pleased at the clean result. They felt heavy and cool in her hand as she raised them up and aimed them at the Kaito doll's chest, stabbing it slowly, as the fabric parted with a soft sound.

"I wonder if you know what it feels like, Kaito," Miku whispered to the doll as she tore a hole through its chest with the sharp scissors. "What it feels like to not have the love of the person you love."

Miku didn't feel anything as the doll was damaged, but continued to wonder aloud in a very soft voice, "I wonder if Luka knows. If she knows how she made me feel. If she knows how I still feel, and doesn't even care. She's a traitor. She'll betray Kaito, in the end, too. Will Kaito end up crying in bed all day, the way I did?"

The thought made her pause. The mental image of Kaito sharing her pain felt strangely, strangely, VERY comforting. For Kaito to experience that same pain with her... he would be so close to her, would understand. Would feel how she felt. She had always felt angry in the few times that she had seen the bluenette be teary-eyed over anything, had felt vengeful and justified in her anger against whatever caused those beautiful, priceless blue eyes to be sad...

But she admitted to herself, that being able to hug Kaito like she usually did in those rare circumstances, to watch his back, to love him and comfort his sadness until he smiled at her again, was a wonderful, precious thing. Kaito was so wonderful, that even his tears were precious to Miku.

"I love you, Kaito," Miku whispered down at the doll, pulling the scissors out of its soft body, leaving a hole there that bled stuffing. "I love you so much."

Miku stared up at the ceiling for a moment, her complicated emotions running rampant in her body. Her eyes glanced down, focusing on a picture frame that contained all of Master's Vocaloids in one shot. Focusing on Kaito's laughing face. Her eyes sliding across the image and then refocusing on Luka's fake, fake smile.

Miku felt her fingers clenching around the pair of sharp scissors in her hand, and she returned her attention to those scissors once again. If only she could stab Luka through the chest like she had just done to her doll. Luka was probably in bed now, hooked up to the recharging machine. By only a thick wire. Miku felt the weight of the scissors in her hand, the warming of the metal from her palm. It would be easy to cut that wire, with scissors like these.

If she did that, Luka would not wake up. She would sleep forever, be unable to fool Kaito with her fake sweetness. Be unable to betray him, or anyone else. Be unable to leave Miku crying in the kitchen while Luka hung on Kaito's arm and kissed him again, telling him she loved him like the big liar she was.

Kaito would be sad.

Miku smiled.

'You can feel what I feel, Kaito, if I do this,' Miku thought to herself, a rush of a heady feeling hitting her. She couldn't pick a word that would describe the sensation, but it felt a little like anxiety, like anticipation, but with more excitement. A quiet, desperate sort of excitement that made her feel lightheaded. Miku stood up, not even realizing that her body was under her own control, and moved as if in a dream to her door.

She left the damaged Kaito doll where it lay on her bed as she closed the bedroom door quietly behind her and began to walk towards Luka's room, her hand still gripping the long pair of scissors tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

_ANNNND THE STORY RATING CHANGES TO M NOW._

...

Miku crept down the hall, her body feeling so light, it was like she was floating on the air. She felt invigorated, uncomplicated, for the first time in what felt like ages. Yesterday, when all she did was cry, seemed so long ago.

When she got to Luka's door, she didn't hesitate, didn't knock, she just put her hand on the knob and turned it quietly, slipping into Luka's darkened room. As she anticipated, her pink-haired sister Vocaloid was asleep in her bed, hooked up to her recharging system.

Miku stepped forward quietly, carefully, a rising feeling of something in her chest. It was making her feel so lightheaded, that she couldn't think straight. But it was okay, she didn't need to. She knew what she had come here to do, knew her mission, and knew that she was doing the right thing for Kaito, doing the right thing for herself, knew that she was right, right beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Miku raised the scissors, and they flashed brightly from the moonlight shining in through Luka's window. Miku lifted the wire and smiled to herself as she began to close the blades together, to cut the wire, a feeling of exhilaration rushing through her body at her actions. After this, there would be no more problems.

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and Miku's eyes flew open, meeting Luka's quiet eyes, noticing that her sister was still awake, and had somehow noticed Miku's actions. Luka stared at her for a moment, then smiled a sweet, endearing smile at Miku.

"Miku, how nice it is to see you in my room. Lately you haven't come to visit me at all. I've been lonely." Luka slowly sat up, her hand still holding Miku's wrist, her eyes trained on Miku's eyes. "Don't you know, ever since I came here to Master's house, I always looked up to you as the best Diva here. I look up to you so much, Miku, so it makes me happy to have you visit me here in my room."

The quiet words pierced through Miku's mental haze, and for a brief instant Miku doubted herself. Could it be that she was taking things too far? Could it be that Luka really was as innocent as she was making herself out to be? Maybe Miku was coming to the wrong conclusions too quickly about her lovely, pink-haired sister Vocaloid.

But Miku noticed the strength that Luka was holding her wrist with, and remembered the ever-so-slight, mocking, triumphant smile Luka had gifted Miku with while Luka was hanging all over Kaito, earlier on. Miku relaxed her hand and let the scissors fall down away from Luka's recharging wire, and smiled back at Luka.

Luka's eyes took in this change, and she smiled another one of those little, triumphant smiles that she apparently didn't expect anyone else to notice, at Miku. Luka let go of Miku's wrist as Miku moved it away from the recharging wire, and gave another sweet- fake, fake, fake! smile at Miku, as she unplugged herself from the machine.

Miku smiled back, her eyes closing just the tiniest bit as her facial expression softened. Striking with all the force that her girlish body could manage, Miku aimed the scissors blade at Luka's throat and punctured into the front of Luka's throat as deeply as her muscles could force it to go.

Luka made a choking sort of a sound, and pulled her hands up next to her throat, blood running around her feminine fingers as she gaped with huge, shocked eyes at Miku, who smiled back at her.

"Hey, Luka," Miku said softly, conversationally, as Luka struggled with whether to pull the scissors out and make it worse, or to leave them there despite the fact that she couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe around the obstruction in her throat. Luka opened her mouth to scream for help, but only a weird sound came out.

"Luka... I like Kaito. Did you know? I love him, I love him more than anybody. And definitely much more than you. You pretend to be nice to everyone, even to me... but I know that you are a faker. You are trying to trick Kaito, the same way you have tricked everyone else. I am going to do you a favor, and let him think just about you for a little while. Well, you probably won't enjoy it as much as you enjoyed it today, though. Because you are going to be dead." Miku's sweet voice continued, an edge of pleasure and happy justice to it.

Luka stumbled from her bed, trying to get to the door, to get help from somebody. To get an ambulance. Or maybe to run into Kaito's arms, Miku thought unkindly, but no can do. Miku grabbed at Luka's beautiful pink hair, wrenching her head backwards so that she unbalanced and fell to the floor.

Feeling a growing excitement and rush of something that felt good- satisfaction? Pleasure? Miku kicked Luka hard in the stomach, kicked her in the head, her boot making a dull, meaty sound as it connected hard with Luka's prone body. Luka tried to curl up, but Miku stepped on her arm, then raised her foot up and stamped back downwards with all of the strength that she had.

Luka made a strangled, garbled sound around the pair of scissors still jutting out horribly from the front of her neck as he arm was shattered under Miku's violent boot. Miku grinned to herself, the heady feeling rushing, rushing, the lightheadedness and, and, /power/, the good feelings making her not think about anything but doing what she wanted to do.

Miku raised her boot up again and again, aiming for Luka's delicate limbs, shattering her other arm, raising again a few times, over and over, stomping Luka's legs until they finally broke, too.

Luka was trying to scream, trying to get away on gruesomely broken bones, scrabbling with bloody fingers at the scissors in her throat, irregardless of her broken arms that were having trouble holding her hands up to the right place. Luka couldn't grip the scissors with enough stength to remove them from her throat.

Watching Luka struggle, her beautiful body all messed up, gave Miku a feeling, a wonderful, wonderful feeling that made her quietly laugh, her head tilted back, her teal twintails brushing against her back gently as she did so.

"Do you need some help, Luka?" Miku couldn't resist a jab or two. "Are you crying? Please don't cry, Luka," Miku said mockingly, the memory of the other night still fresh in her disturbed mind. "Please, try, Luka. Don't cry. For me?"

"I'll help you, Luka," Miku said quietly, and grabbed onto the handle of the scissors. Luka's fingers were still struggling with it, and touched Miku's own hands in their panic as Miku wrenched the scissors out of Luka's neck. A spray of blood shot out following the instrument's removal, hitting Miku's face and dirtying her cheek with red blood.

Luka was choking, choking on her own blood. The terror in Luka's eyes coupled with the pain of the broken bones, made Miku shiver a little. It felt... it felt almost sexual, somehow. It felt almost intimate. This was something Luka would only, EVER feel with Miku. Not with anyone else. Not even with Kaito.

Not with Kaito. Not ever with Kaito. Not ever, ever, never again. Miku smiled darkly at this train of thought, almost feeling delighted at the realization. Watching Luka writhe in her own blood, choking, made Miku realize suddenly that she had a pit of anger in her stomach, real, true anger, against Luka.

"Why don't we do to you what we did to the doll?" Miku whispered as if to herself, as Luka flopped brokenly, trying now to reach the door again, as if realizing her only hope of salvation lay beyond its boundary. Luka's mouth was open, streaming blood out through her lips as she choked and failed to be able to scream.

Miku reached Luka's beautiful, now dirty hair, held one of Luka's broken arms mercilessly, and used her grip to force Luka's body to flop back onto its back. Luka's lips moved, but only blood came out. Her eyes were wide, wide, full of tears and her face was smeared with her own bubbling blood.

Miku smiled with all of her white, straight teeth showing, the strength of her anger turning to a physical rage as she aimed the scissors at Luka's belly and stabbed, stabbed, again and again, making long, brutal tears through fabric and flesh. Luka's body tried to curl away from the attack, but the damage was too much, and it had nowhere to go.

Miku's cute skirt and pretty blouse were stained again and again with flecks of blood and gore as she tore through Luka's intestines with the scissors. Luka tried to grapple with her, tried to take the scissors away, but Miku's rage had imbued her with a strength that matched Luka's own desperate strength. The strength of a dying person's last struggles.

Miku's face was a demonic mask of joy and completion as she stabbed, ripped, and tore Luka's midsection apart. Even when Luka suddenly stopped fighting, Miku didn't stop raising the scissors again and again, and again.

It wasn't until Miku stopped, panting, to recover her energy, that she realized that Luka's wide, teary, bloody eyes were bulging out in an unmoving expression. That the strong flow of blood from Luka's damaged throat was slowed, now just leaking. That Luka's chest wasn't rising or falling anymore.

Miku stepped back one step, and stumbled, falling onto her butt, as she stared down at Luka's twisted corpse. Even though she had been the one to do it, she couldn't believe it as she stared. It was over. It was over, and Luka was dead.

Miku's shoulders trembled slightly and she raised her hand to her mouth, but stopped as she saw her hand was completely covered in blood. She dropped the scissors and hung her head forward, her eyes wide and shimmering in a disbelief that was utter and complete.

The trembling in Miku's shoulders grew, and encompassed her whole body. She had killed Luka. She had /killed/ Luka. The trembling grew even greater. Miku's eyes stared at nothing, her mind racing, racing, the feeling she couldn't give a name to in her chest almost causing her heart to burst. It was... over.

Kaito was hers.

"Heh..." Miku heard a small sound drop from her mouth. "Heh... heh... HEH HEH HAHAHAHAHA!" Miku tilted her head back and laughed hysterically. She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the floor in that room, covered in gore and blood, but after what felt like a long, long time, Miku pushed herself back up, stood unsteadily, and viewed her handiwork with a serious gaze.

She smiled slightly to herself as an idea occurred to her.

Kaito deserved a good present, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Miku hummed to herself as she brushed her teal hair out the next morning in front of the bathroom mirror, putting her hair back up into its signature twintails and admiring her outfit to herself. It was almost time for breakfast, and that meant that Kaito would be getting up soon.

Miku felt the edge of anticipation and smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling nervous but happy. Excited. All of the problems were gone now, and she had Kaito to herself. Not only that, but... Miku didn't bother stifling another small smile as the thought trailed off, uncompleted.

Miku was checking her clothes for the upteenth time, making sure that everything looked perfect, when she heard the soft sound of a door opening into a slight resistance down the hall. The bathroom door was just barely cracked open, just so she could hear this very sound, when it came. There was a pause of silence, and then another, very soft sound.

Miku knew in her mind that that sound meant that Kaito had found the cardboard box she had left for him in front of his door. The box that was wrapped in saran wrap inside, with a very special present, just for her beloved blue-haired brother Vocaloid, patiently waiting inside.

Miku's small smile grew into a demonic and full-faced grin, showing all of her teeth as she stared into the mirror into her own eyes, as a loud, lovely, lovely male wail split the peace of the Vocaloids' household. Miku heard the instant commotion as her sibling Vocaloids opened their own doors to investigate the horrified, horrified yell.

Miku slapped her cheeks lightly and scolded herself to not show such an expression to the others. She schooled her expression into a confused, curious, somewhat concerned expression, and felt satisfied when her face obeyed her intent. She was ready to be audience to the play that she had crafted for Kaito's sake.

"Hehehe," Miku giggled slightly at the thought, then schooled her expression again and opened the bathroom door to go down the hallway and join the others who were clustered around the big cardboard box.

"Oh my god..! Is that Luka?!" Len was asking, white-faced and aghast as he stared down into the box that was in front of Kaito's door. Miku looked at Kaito's face, unable to tear her eyes away, but managing to keep her calm expression of concern and confusion in place.

Kaito was white as a sheet, his body was shaking. His big blue eyes were opened wider than Miku had ever seen them before, and beautiful teardrops were decorating his eyelashes, dropping down onto his cheeks as his pretty pink lips trembled and he held his hands near his face, backing away, slowly away from Miku's present.

In a split instant, before Miku could get any closer, Kaito whirled around and ran away from the box, past Miku without even looking at her. Miku watched Kaito run into the bathroom. He didn't close the door, and she smiled a huge, inward smile that didn't show on her face at the reward of hearing Kaito noisily throwing up, presumably into the toilet.

"What's going on? What was that shout about?" Miku walked up to the rest of the Vocaloids. Len blocked her way, holding his arms out and looking very serious, but with a very pale, haunted expression.

"Miku, don't... don't look. Just go back to your room. Right now," Len said in a shaken voice. Miku looked at the others. Rin was clutching Meiko's blouse and crying into her shirt. Gakupo was holding his stomach with both of his delicate hands, looking like he was about to join Kaito in the bathroom.

"I don't understand," Miku pretended not to know what was going on, "What's in the box?" But Len just stepped closer to her and kept her away, kept her away from seeing inside. Kept her away from seeing her handiwork.

"Just go back to your room. Now, Miku. You don't need to see this. Everyone, just go back to your rooms!" Len commanded, obviously very upset, but trying to take charge of the situation and protect his other siblings.

"I... I'm going to go call the police," Gakupo quietly spoke in a hushed voice. "And.. and Master, and Master, too." Len nodded at Gakupo's plan, and put his hands on Rin's shoulders, turning his sister to face him. Her eyes were full of horror and tears.

"Rin, you go stay in Meiko's room for now. Don't come out for now, until I say it is okay, and this is taken care of. Okay?" Len looked at Meiko as he said this, too, and both of the female Vocaloids nodded, numb in their shock.

"Miku, go." Len directed the teal-haired girl again, firmly. He looked back at the box again and flinched away, a new wave of horror breaking over him. Gakupo turned and walked away, to get the telephone, presumably.

Miku obediently walked to her room, turning around as she heard Len muttering to himself, "Should I... should I cover her up, or something? But no, this is a crime scene, I shouldn't touch anything."

As Miku closed the door to her room, she rested her forehead lightly on the door, her ears straining to listen for the continued, muffled sounds of Kaito throwing up into the toilet. She smiled quietly, feeling satisfaction and a twisted sense of joy. She wondered offhand if the bluenette was throwing up bile, or just dry-heaving now. She was so nice, to leave his present before he had breakfast. Otherwise, the morning meal would have been a waste.

'Now you know, Kaito, what it feels like. Now, we are closer than ever. I love you. I love you.' Miku smiled to herself, feeling a warm sense of satisfaction and closeness to her blue-haired brother Vocaloid. She closed her eyes and rested her head even more firmly against the door, as if aching to be physically closer to the bluenette.

'I love you.'


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito had circles under his eyes and barely reacted as Miku wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his warm shoulder. His throat hurt from the tension of crying, and he had a pounding headache that matched his stress level. But the ache in his heart was what was really paining him.

"Kaito," Miku said softly, her warm breath against his ear. She smelled good, like girls' shampoo. "Are you okay? I love you, you know."

Kaito closed his eyes against that, and let his head rest gently against Miku's teal hair, longing for the comfort of a friend. Against his will, he felt hot tears threatening his eyes again. Every time he shut his eyes, unwelcome visions assaulted him. Visions of Luka's face, her eyes bugging out in horror and death.

Kaito let out a small sob despite his best efforts to keep it bottled up inside, turning, and pressed his closed eyes against the top of Miku's head. As if, if she couldn't see him cry, he couldn't be ashamed of his weakness.

"Shh, shh," Miku said softly to the bluenette, and hugged him closer, her warm hand comforting his back. "It's okay if you need to cry. Cry as much as you want, Kaito. I love you. I love you. I'm right here. It's okay."

It was most definitely /not/ okay, but Kaito took the comforting words as he expected they were meant to be. His shoulders shook quietly and he let his sadness out. Kaito's arms reached up and around Miku and held onto her as he cried softly.

Miku's face was a picture of bliss, of pure, unadulterated joy as she felt Kaito wrapping his strong, warm arms around her. As she felt his tears drip onto her head, and felt the slight hitch in his breath as he cried. She had never felt so good, so close, so loved by him. Kaito needed her in this moment. It was the best feeling, and she felt almost drugged by the pleasure of their shared, intimate moment.

Miku thought with a smile to herself, that Kaito wouldn't just cry on just anyone's shoulder. He was a man, after all, and had his own sense of pride. It was Miku he always ran to when he was hurt. Miku who would make him feel better. Miku who loved him, more than anyone.

"I love you more than anyone," Miku informed Kaito, echoing her thoughts aloud, as if Kaito didn't know. "I love you with all my heart, Kaito. Please, if you need to cry, I'll be here anytime for you. But I love your beautiful smile even more." Miku hugged Kaito gently to herself, revelling in the feeling of the proximity of their bodies. Of the places where Kaito touched her. It felt wonderful.

After a little while, Kaito pulled away, wiping at his puffy eyes ineffectually with the backs of his hands. Miku got up and grabbed a box of tissues, and gently wiped the moisture away from his cheeks and eyes. Kaito quietly allowed the familiar touch, his eyes trained on the ground in misery.

"Thanks, Miku." He quietly said as she finished drying his tears. Miku smiled encouragingly back at him, and his heart throbbed a little as he remembered Luka's warm smile, which would never smile back at him ever again.

The police had come and gone. After interviewing each of the Vocaloids in the house, they had no apparent leads on who might have committed the heinous crime. It was obvious it was murder, but there was no evidence of a break-in. No evidence of an intruder. All they had found was a bloody, messy puddle of congealed fluids and gore that took up a good amount of space in Luka's room.

Len had demanded to know how it was that Luka could have been killed in their house, with none of the other Vocaloids hearing it, or being alerted somehow. But the police had just shaken their heads and mentioned something about Luka's vocal cords having been cut by whatever had stabbed her in the throat.

After the crime scene people finally left, having gathered what little evidence they could find, the Vocaloid family had sat together in the dining room in utter silence. Gakupo hadn't been able to reach Master; he was apparently out of contact, overseas, or somewhere with no cell phone coverage. It was hard to say for a certainty, where.

Rin had continued to cling to Meiko, apparently frightened that whoever had killed Luka would come back for her, or for the rest of them. Len had tried to comfort her, to reassure her, but his own uncertainties had bled through into his tone, and Rin picked up on the edge of doubt and fear in her brother's normally confident voice.

Eventually, the group had come to a silent consensus, and had trailed back to their own rooms... all except Kaito, who was avoiding his room like it was contaminated with the plague. And where Kaito was, Miku wanted to be, and so the two hung out in the living room and kept each other in friendly, desperately-needed company.

Miku rested her head against Kaito's soft neck and breathed in lightly the scent of Kaito's body. Kaito's eyes softened, and he held Miku close, feeling that his younger sister must be going through as hard of a time as he was, at Luka's death. He knew the two sister Vocaloids had had a good relationship.

To be honest, Kaito couldn't think of anyone who would have wanted to do the pink-haired, sweet-tempered, soft-voiced Vocaloid female harm. Luka had gotten along with everyone, and had a kind disposition.

Miku clung tight to him, and Kaito placed his hand on Miku's back, allowing her the comfort of his closeness for a little longer. Kaito wondered if Miku's heart was hurting her as badly as his was hurting him. He felt Miku's eyes close, tickling against his neck like a pair of butterflies, and he tilted his head back, trying to swallow his sadness as he stared up at the neutral-colored ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was quiet, too quiet. None of the Vocaloids had any conversation that they could offer to break the silence, and the food, although it was piping hot and probably delicious, tasted like ash to the nervous Vocaloid siblings. All the siblings except Miku, that is. Her food tasted wonderful. But Miku ate sparingly, watching to see how her sibling Vocaloids were reacting, and mirroring their actions so she wouldn't stand out.

Her chair was pulled next to Kaito's, and she daringly put her small hand into his large, warm hand, that was hanging loosely by his side. Kaito looked over at Miku in mild surprise, but tried to smile at the teal-haired female as she gently squeezed his hand with her own. Kaito tried to draw some strength from Miku's solid presence, but his mind was still obviously preoccupied with the horror he had witnessed early that morning.

With a slight clatter that made the rest of the Vocaloids jump, Gakupo picked up his dinner dishes and made his way toward the kitchen, holding them. One by one, the rest of the Vocaloids rose up and brought their own, mostly still-full dishes, into the kitchen as well.

Rin exchanged glances with Miku, and whispered, as if speaking in a normal tone was not allowed at the moment, "Do you think, it's safe for us to go to bed?"

Miku placed a reassuring hand on Rin's blonde head and tried to smile in a gentle manner. "I think it will be fine. But if you feel nervous, maybe Meiko would like some company tonight?" Rin's eyes darted back across the room, to the short-haired brunette, who was holding her body with her arms wrapped around her midsection, looking uncharacteristically distracted and lost.

Rin nodded, and ran over to Meiko, grabbed her hand, and looked earnestly up into Meiko's worried face. Meiko leaned forward and Rin whispered into her ear, then pulled back and watched her face. Meiko nodded briefly, grabbing a better hold on Rin's hand, and walking together with the blonde, left the dining room with a nod to acknowledge Miku, and a brief touch on Miku's shoulder as she passed by the teal-haired Vocaloid female.

Kaito slowly got up from the table too, but seemed at a loss as to what to do. It was obvious that he had been avoiding his room all day, and Miku wondered whether he would go back there to sleep, or not.

"I really don't want to go to my room," Kaito mumbled to himself under his breath, but Miku's sharp ears, attuned to Kaito's voice, picked up every syllable. Miku walked next to Kaito and smiled up at him, placing her hand on his sleeve in order to get his attention. When his blue eyes turned to look at her, Miku spoke.

"Kaito, would you... like to sleep in my room tonight? You shouldn't be alone, after all," Miku couldn't stop the slight wavering of her voice due to the excitement of the offer. Her mind was already going wild, remembering her earlier fantasies of Kaito spending the night in her bed. They would have to sleep in close proximity, to both fit in the bed together.

Miku's eyes were shining in excitement, and Kaito felt a sweatdrop growing over his head. "Uh, I, thank you, Miku but, I don't think that is the best idea. I mean, you may be my sister, but you're also a girl. I think I will just sleep on the couch, if that's okay."

Miku felt a thrill go through her at Kaito's admission that Miku was a girl. It offset the disappointment of being turned down to share her room, and her bed.

"Okay, Kaito, but will you be okay on the couch? Would you like some extra blankets, or a nice pillow? I have a spare," Miku offered, going for the second best thing. Kaito wrapped up in Miku's bedding. If his scent rubbed off on them, she would keep them and wrap herself up in them the next night, and pretend that he was holding her.

"Um, no that's..." Kaito trailed off, realizing he would have to go into his room in order to get his bedding, if he intended to sleep out in the living room. "Actually, thanks, Miku, that would be great. You're sure it won't be an imposition?"

Miku nodded so enthusiastically, that Kaito felt a mild edge of affectionate amusement towards her. "Anything for you, Kaito! I'll go get them, right now." Miku ran down the hallway and slammed open the door to her room, leaving Kaito alone in the dining room.

Kaito sighed and ran his hand through his hair, resigning himself to a sleepless night on the couch. But, it was still better than going through that doorway. That doorway where he had found... Kaito tried not to let his brain complete that thought. Tried to put it out of his mind, as impossible as that was. He slowly dropped his hand, and turned to walk to the living room. He sat down on the comfortable couch and waited for Miku's return.

...

Miku couldn't sleep. Her heart was beating fast, her imagination going a million miles a minute. Kaito was out there, in the living room, wrapped up in her blankets, sleeping on her spare pillow. Miku wondered whether he was actually sleeping, or still awake. What did he look like, when he was asleep? Miku's imagination was driving her crazy with curiousity.

Well, it would probably be okay if she just... checked on him, wouldn't it? It's not like she would be breaking into his room to watch him while he slept. The living room was a common area, and... and... well, after the events of that morning, it wouldn't be /too/ strange if she was concerned about her beloved older brother, would it?

Decided, Miku swung her legs out from under her, sitting up on her bed, standing, and looking down at her nightgown for a moment, then smiling and, not bothering to change, she walked to the door and down the hallway, down to the living room.

It was dark, dark and quiet, only the soft sound of breathing breaking the utter silence of the night. Miku quietly walked, trying to make as little noise as possible, just in case Kaito was indeed asleep, like she hoped. Although, if he was awake, having a late-night rendevous with the handsome, lovely bluenette sounded exciting, too.

As Miku came into the living room, her eyes still adjusting to the dark, she stared down at the couch, trying to focus her eyes to determine whether the unmoving lump there was awake, or asleep. The gentle, rhythmic movement from underneath her blanket let her know that, despite his earlier misgivings, Kaito was soundly asleep.

Miku slowly approached the couch, and knelt next to Kaito's head, her night-widened eyes taking in the shadowy face of her beloved Vocaloid. His lips were slightly apart, his eyes closed, but his face looked upset, even in sleep. Miku gently, daringly, raised her hand and gently touched his blue hair. At the soft touch, Kaito's face smoothed out, and Miku's heart skipped a beat.

Kaito looked so vulnurable, so delicious, so fragile, as though if she touched him too hard, he would fade away into the night. Miku's hand trembled slightly as she continued to lightly, lightly touch his soft hair. Her eyes closed slightly as the calmness of the situation took grip of her.

The soft breath coming in and out of Kaito's lips was fascinating, and Miku watched it for a long, long time. She rested her head carefully, gently, against the side of Kaito's upper arm as she watched his face, continuing to gently touch his hair. His face stayed relaxed as she touched him again, and again. He didn't wake, didn't turn away, and Miku smiled happily as she felt Kaito's skin lightly under her cheek.

He looked more and more like he wanted to be kissed, Miku thought to herself. Her Kaito. Even more so than when she had fixed his hair the other day. When he had closed his eyes and allowed her to touch him, even while he was awake and aware. Miku's hand moved slightly from Kaito's hair and brushed against his lips so gently, so gently.

Possessed by a sudden need, Miku raised her body up and moved her face next to Kaito's She felt his breath against her own lips, and gently, gently, so softly pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond, didn't wake, and Miku moved away from his face, her lips tingling very pleasantly, her stomach full of quiet pleasure.

Miku softly returned her head to its pillow of Kaito's arm, and trailed her hand across Kaito's chest, watching him for a long, long moment. Feeling his warmth and smelling his scent. Admiring him wrapped up in her blanket. Miku's eyes slowly began to close, as the warmth and quiet and pleasure of Kaito's proximity relaxed her body.

In a few more moments, Miku's breath evened out and became rhythmic in sync with Kaito's own breath. The pair slept quietly on the couch, and next to the couch, their faces peaceful, as if they could sense each others' presence even in the midst of their deep, dreamless sleeps. The night drew on, and eventually, the morning sun broke on the horizon, spilling over the two Vocaloids' still, quiet, sleeping forms.


End file.
